Responsabilities
'Everyone' * Do's: ** Communicate. ** If something's bothering you, say it. ** If something's unclear, seek out information. ** Work closely with your lead. ** Uphold engagements. ** If you're unable to uphold an engagement (that's fine), communicate clearly the reasons. ** Don't be affraid to make decisions but do so responsably: consult your lead if possible and inform people affected by your decision quickly. ** Seek feedback often. ** Be mindful of others. ** Work as a team. * Don't's: ** Work alone without communicating. ** Promise to get something done and not deliver on that promise without stating clearly the reason the task could not be completed in time. ** Ignore feedback. ** Trashtalk colleagues without investigating the reasons that led you to be upset with them. ** Hold things in rather than talking about a problem that's bothering you. ** Spend excessive amounts of time on a task. Seek council if you're wasting time. 'Managment' *Do's: **Make sure everyone in your section is up to date with your vision. **Make sure everyone in your section is up to date with the project's project in your field. **Establish clear goals, deadlines and priorities. **Make sure people in your section are working on relevant tasks and aren't obstructing each other. **Seek out people in your section that aren't communicating by themselves. **Encourage good work, help teammates improve insufficient work, reprimand if all else fails. **Be there for any team member that needs support. **Show integrity. *Don't's: **Do other people's work. **Dictate the direction your section takes. **Ignore requests to talk. **Critique negatively the work of people in your section without explaining your reasoning. **Play favorites. **Conceal problems or motives. 'Project Lead: '''Oleg Loshkin * Responsabilities: ** Have a clear view of the project's progress. ** Maintain tools to help project organization. ** Manage social networks. ** Ensure good communication amongst the whole team. ** Establish metrics to monitor everyone's performance. 'Lead Artist: Charlotte Kummer * Responsabilities: ** Define the game's AD. ** Maintain the AD section of the Wiki. ** Make sure all artists are clear on the AD and project progress artistically. ** Create concept arts to communicate your vision. 'Chara Artist: '''Romane Carnal *Responsabilities: **Establish DA for characters in accordance with the Lead Artist. ** Create character related assets. ** Create character related animations. 'General Artist: 'Patrick Bresilley * Responsabilities: ** Assist other artists wherever possible. ** Work on miscellaneous artistic tasks defined by the Lead Artist. 'Environment Artist: 'Florian Coli * Responsabilities: ** Create environment assets that are to be used in game. '''Lead Programmer: '''Sebastien Feser * Responsabilities: ** Define the game's code architecture and make sure all programmers understand it. ** Maintain the Technical Documentation section of the Wiki. ** Establish coding nomenclature. ** Refactor code. ** Give a hand when needed. 'Game Programmer: 'Ethan Cavadia * Responsabilities: ** Implement core systems of the game as defined by the Lead Programmer. ** Create tools that the game designers can use. 'Game Designer: 'Guillaume Jeannin * Responsabilities: ** Maintain the GDD section of the Wiki. ** Illustrate game design concepts with appropriate mediums, avoid written or spoken language when possible. ** Always seek feedback from various people as game design is something very abstract. ** Work as a team with the Technical Game Designer. ** Work closely with the Lead Artist. ** Maintain a healthy list game design references. 'Technical Game Designer: 'Sebastien Feser * Responsabilities: ** Work very closely with the Game Designer as a team. ** Provide feedback and ideas to Game Designer. ** Implement the game's design in game's engine and in code when needed. 'Sound Engineer: * Responsabilities: ** Compose music for the game in accordance with the Lead Artist and Game Designer. ** Compose sounds needed for the game in accordance with the Lead Artist and Game Designer.